The Good Times
by Phoenix of the Sea
Summary: When Marik's TV is broken and there's nothing else to do, the Yamis remember all of the good times from their random times. BEWARE OF THE SQUIRRELS! End is here!
1. Yamis Plus TV Equals Chaos

**The Good Times**

Chapter 1-The TV Plus Yamis Equals Chaos

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, with the bees buzzing, the birds chirping, the squirrels attacking fresh meat, I mean, fresh acorns. Anyways, the hikaris were out on a play date (Or maybe a plain date! OOH! Love triangle! Another fic idea!), and the yamis were fighting over the Big-screened TV. Marik lived in Domino in an apartment while Ishizu and Rishid lived in Egypt.

"Ooooh! MXC (Don't own)!" Marik smiled.

"Nah," Bakura disagreed, changing the TV with another remote "Ooooh! The Egyptian Secrets (DO own)!"

The three yamis watched it for a few minutes.

"Today," The narrator spoke "We have an Egyptian family underground eating their usual breakfast."

"…Hey Marik," Yami called "Isn't that Malik and you when you went to go visit?"

"Hey wait a sec," Marik growled "That IS Malik and me! I know I heard a buzzing noise from above!"

"As usual," The narrator spoke again "The lady scolds her husband-to-be about taking a shower."

"HUSBAND-TO-BE?" Marik growled, watching Ishizu and Malik argue with censor noises buzzing after every 2 seconds.

"As usual," The narrator spoke "The husband-to-be loses."

SMACK!

"Ouch," Bakura hissed "That's gotta hurt!"

Yami saw the huge veins popping out Marik's forehead (like the ones during Battle City, which freaked the crap out of Me.), so he changed the channel with another remote.

"Ooooh! Shaman King (Don't Own)!" Yami smiled, watching Yoh and Ren fight.

Bakura disagreed and changed the channel. Marik changed the channel afterwards. Yami changed the channel too. Soon it became the battle of the controls. They all lifted their remote controls, clicked different buttons, and the TV was confused on which signal to take, so it took it easy way out: Self-destruction. The TV blew up and a spark flew at Yami's hair and bounced off.

"That fire-proof gel really does work!" Yami smiled.

"Stupid 3-way remote control deal!" Bakura muttered.

Marik gaped at the destroyed TV. Marik hugged the TV goodbye.

"May your soul R.I.P…." Marik whispered.

"Marik," Yami called "TV's don't have souls!"

"That's what they want you to believe!" Marik yelled.

In Heaven, Ra sat back and watched his new big-screened TV while Shiva listened to her boom-box, Buddha sat and played his Gameboy SP (Don't own), Vishnu watch tae-bo tape, Jesus played with his new rifle, and the Greek gods had a cookout.

"I love these hot dogs and donuts put together!" Zeus said.

"-;; Zeus, you're such a perverted bastard (**1**)!" Rhea said.

Marik sat back down crying but Yami had an idea.

"I know," Yami snapped his fingers "We'll pass time by remembering the good times from back then!"

"Fine then, baka pharaoh," Marik mumbled "I remember the time when you two idiots destroyed my big-screen TV!"

"Such good times," Bakura sighed, but then remembered "HEY WAIT, WE WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE IN THE CHANNEL FLIPPING!"

Three loud bangs came from below.

"QUIET UP THERE YOU BAKAS!" A lady screamed.

"SORRY DIANE!" Marik yelled back.

"Anyways, I remember the time when…" Marik began.

-

Phoenix-I haven't done this in a while, but if you have any ideas of memories, email me. I have some ideas up my sleeves. Anyways, review and I'll give this harmless squirrel.

Squirrel:Vicious as hell:

And:

(**1**)-Back then and Greek ages/mythology, Zeus was a bit…horny. He made multiple women pregnant and when you stick a hot dog through a round donut, what does it look like to you? Now you get it…


	2. Mistakable Yaoi

Chapter 2-Mistakable Yaoi

"I remember," Marik began, looking as if he was about to laugh "When Bakura went out with Amelda! Good Ra, that was funny!"

"O.O Please don't bring that back up! PLEASE DON'T!" Bakura implored.

Yami fell over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

123Memory Flashback321

The three Yamis sat at the Chinese restaurant, Egg-roll Addicts, opening their Fortune Cookies.

"_The squirrels are coming, the squirrels are coming! They ride the magical acorns of doom, so if I were you, I wouldn't go to sleep._" Marik read his aloud.

("And I still take their advice." Marik sighed)

"_Teen Viagra _(Thank God I don't own) _will help with that little problem_," Yami read "I KNEW THE REGULAR ONES WEREN'T WORKING, I MEAN…"

The other two Yamis looked at their friend with awkward looks. Yami blushed while Bakura read his.

"_In the nearby future, the closest thing next to poison is the red stuff they pick out of the toilet and claim it's zesty pizza spices at the Italian Eatery._" Bakura heeded this warning good.

Just then, a waiter flew onto their table dead.

"The next time I say I want Egg-Fu-Yong," An Australian voice came "I want it on the double!"

"Pushy, isn't she?" Marik asked, looking at Amelda.

"Um, Marik," Yami called "I think youought to change that 'she' into a 'he'."

"SAY WHAT?" Marik ejaculated, giving his friend an awkward look.

Bakura gave Amelda a smile and a little wave. He obviously ignored Yami and Marik. Amelda left the restaurant looking angry, and hopped onto his motorcycle, and drove off.

"She's pretty…" Bakura moaned.

"Bakura that's a…" Yami began but was interrupted.

"Forget it, Yami," Marik said "He'll see soon enough."

**Later that day**

Bakura was riding down the street on his motorcycle until it broke down. A wheel was busted and luckily, Amelda was around. She (I'm gonna call him this until the end of this flashback) came and gave him a spare. When she was finished, Bakura asked,

"Do you wanna get together some time?"

"I think that'd be lovely, mate," Amelda answered, hopping on his motorcycle "I live right next to Otogi's Duel Monster Shop in a pink house. I'll see you till then!"

**That night **(Tempit Fugit people, Latin for 'Time flies people'.)

Bakura was welcomed at Amelda's house and he sat on her couch as she gotten ready for the night out. Bakura looked at the walls to look at the pictures. One of them had a muscular man in it, and when he looked at another picture and saw The Gay Pride Parade.

"Nani? Why would a _girl _have a picture of homosexuals?" Bakura asked himself.

Amelda came back out with tight clothing on with earrings and was ready to go.

"I hope this isn't too much…" Amelda said.

"It's just right!" Bakura said.

They went to the Italian Eatery and Bakura avoided ordering the pizza.

"I want a sub with your best Italian bread on the double! You remember what happened last time when I threw that waitress out the window!" Amelda yelled.

The waiters ran into the back and came out 2 seconds later with a large sub.

"That what I love in you," Bakura confessed "Your spicy attitude, your loveliness, your lovely red hair."

Amelda blushed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get _together _tonight," Bakura said "I love sophisticated women like yourself."

"Excuse me?" Amelda asked.

"I mean, beautiful, tough…" Bakura corrected himself.

"No I mean," Amelda corrected Bakura "Did you call me a _woman_?"

"Um," Bakura stammered "I mean, lady!"

"No," Amelda said "I'm a man, but that offer still stands!"

Bakura's pupils shrunk in shock.

'_Oh Ra, kill me now!' _Bakura thought.

He jumped up and ordered,

"GIUSEPPE! BRING ME SOME PIZZA WITH EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA ZEST SPICES!"

123End Memory321

Marik and Yami were on the ground, bawling with laughter.

"Bakura had failed to get poisoned but he needed medical attention ASAP!" Marik bawled.

"SHUT UP!" Bakura hissed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" Diane screamed "DON'T MAKE ME SIC FURRY THE SQUIRREL ON YOU THREE!"

The three finally shut up, but it didn't last for long.

"Oh yeah," Bakura began "I remember when…"

-

Phoenix-One review? Review people! Hey, I see you! REVIEW!

Thanks to:

**Paladin Dragon-**Thanks for reviewing, and I deeply agree with you!

**Sour Schuyler-**Yay! You've manage to review at the last minute! n.n I kind of agree with you with Malik and Ishizu but it's my own little world where chaos grows…and grows…and grows…Uh-oh, I'm drooling in excitement…


	3. Yami Minus Yugi

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, Phoenix of the Sea does not own YGO, nor does he own The Bernie Mac Show, or Spiderman, or Sony, or Cursed (SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE), or Roald Dahl, OR Asteroids.

Phoenix-Rub it in, why don't you, geez!

Claimer-But he does own the Idiot League!

Phoenix-WOOHOO!

Chapter 3-Yami Minus Yugi

Before Bakura could announce his memory, the hikari's were at a café until…

"My Marik-broke-my-big-screen-TV-senses are tingling!" Malik snapped.

"Come on Marik," Ryou sighed "Even if he did, it's nothing new."

"That TV was a SONY! A SONY!" Malik slammed his fists on the table "They're rare, Ra damn you!"

Ryou and Yugi backed down in fear and disgust.

At the apartment, Marik's eye's widened and fear and he yelled,

"We gotta go," He grabbed Yami and Bakura's wrists "My Malik's-gonna-kill-us-in-repulsive-rage-mode-and-we-must-run-now senses are tingling!"

Yami and Bakura stared at Marik.

"You met him first!" Bakura muttered to Yami.

Marik dragged the two into the elevator and hit a button. The elevator stopped and a P.A announcement came on.

"We must stop for a moment while we let a stupid, skinny hoe die from a werewolf, on another elevator. Thank you."

BEEP

Marik tapped his foot impatiently while Bakura announced his memory.

"I remember when Yami was being a jerk to Yugi that one day."

123Memory Flashback321

Yami was as peaceful as-can-be, making his chocolate-pudding-pie. The phone rang and Yami ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" Yami chimed.

"Hi, this is the Idiot League, calling to see if you'd like that box plain, or cinnamon?" A man asked.

"I didn't order a box." Yami replied, sounding confused

"That box's name is Jordan. See, now you hurt its feelings! There, there Vanessa…"

"I thought's its name was Jordan." Yami said, pointing out that the man had made an error.

"SHUT UP! You're hurting Brianna!" The man spoke again.

"Whatever, man." Yami sighed, hanging up the phone.

When Yami returned to the kitchen, he saw Yugi preying on a random object…Where his pie was! Yami came and threw Yugi away from the pie. Yugi's face was covered with chocolate pudding. Yami gave Yugi a mother-like glare, but Yugi gave Yami the vile, dreaded, PUPPY EYES! Those purple eyes glistened, making Yami forgive Yugi. When Yugi left, Yami thought,

'_Why the hell did I let him off the hook! DAMN YOU PUPPY EYES!'_

That night, Yugi snored softly, while Yami glared.

The next day, Yami made a batch of scrum-diddly-umptious pancakes. Yami turned his back and looked back and saw the EMPTY plate rumbling.

"DAMN YOU YUGI!" Yami shouted "That's okay; I'll have my revenge yet! No one eats the magnificent Yami…Yami…What's my last name again? CRAP!"

_Grudge for the Fudge_

Later that day, Yugi went to the fridge and pulled out a bag with his name on it, with a good, frozen brownie inside. When Yugi opened the bag, the brownie was missing.

"YAMI!" Yugi whined "You ate my brownie!"

"No I didn't." Yami said.

"Yes you did," Yugi whined "My name was on the bag too! You should've known!"

"I can't read." Yami lied.

_Slaughter in the Water_

The next day, Yugi was in shower singing the ORIGINAL (AKA NON-DUBBED) YGO theme until he heard a trickling noise. Then he heard a flushing noise. Yugi felt to water heat rising…and rising…and rising…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YYYAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIII!" Yugi yelled.

_Fame of the Game_

Yugi had just beaten Yami's rusty record in Asteroids, but Yami walked into the cord to the plug and the game was shut off.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed.

_Noise for the Voids_

Yugi was watching TV until Yami turned up the music he was listening to. Yugi glared and turned up the TV. Soon enough, the whole street was full of music and crying (Soaps!). Yami turned up the bass, but that was the biggest mistake and person could do. The bass of the music blasted Yugi and Yami out of the window, and into garbage cans. The music suddenly stopped somehow and the two boys were hauled away by a garbage truck

123End321

Yami glared at the Tomb robber.

"They both smelled like a skunk that got done rolling in dog doo!" The tomb robber laughed.

Marik chuckled as well.

"Well I remember when…"

Phoenix-Thanks to my fellow reviewers:

**Bakura's Girl**-I'm glad you love my sense of humor!

**My Seto**-I would put it in, but seeing how they're on a run…

**AbhorsenSabriel87**-Thanks for all of your reviews for my other stories. I would love a bio! Send one as soon as possible (A.K.A A.S.A.P)

**Nmlssone**-Oh crap, it was him! Never mind Valon! Anyways, thanks!

**KaibasVeryOwnPinaColoda**-GO ME!

**Emo-screamo Freak**-So don't go to an Italian Eatery!


	4. First Time

Chapter 4-First Time

"I remember," Bakura chuckled "When Yami first met Ryou and me."

"That was scary!" Yami said.

123Memory Flashback321

At the cursed school, Yami, who took the place of his sleepy hikari, was building a card tower (or house what-cha-ma-call-its) until the teacher ran in and hid under his desk. A helicopter was heard too. As usual, the teacher stole someone else's car. When the helicopter passed by, the teacher had an announcement.

"Shut and listen up, class!" She screamed "Today we have a new student! Meet Ryou from Britain."

Ryou came in and as usual, the girls fell in love.

"Ryou," The teacher called "Tell them about yourself."

"I'm interested in nature and…" He paused for a moment and his eyes widen "AND EATING THOSE STUPID LITTLE BUNNIES!"

"You awful man!" Tea screamed.

'_Great,_' Yami thought '_Another freak of the school! This time, it's a bipolar!'_

Ryou turned calm again and asked,

"Any questions?"

Tea raised her hand but Ryou switched again.

"WELL I DON'T HAVE AN ANSWER!"

O.O Tea put her hand down as the teacher gave him a seat near Joey.

"Hey, looks like we're seat buddies!" Joey greeted.

"I guess we are…YOU INCOMPETENT MORTAL!" Ryou yelled.

Everybody moved their desks as Ryou sat in the back, clipping toenails with a butcher knife. (How do you do that? I'll never know!)

'**Maybe we should hang out with Ryou' **Yugi said from the puzzle.

'Yeah, and maybe Beyonce should date Justin Timberlake; YOU'RE NUTS!' Yami replied.

Yugi whipped out the puppy eyes of DOOM! Yami had no other choice but to agree.

In lunch, Yami tried to sit with Ryou, but when Ryou bit into his hamburger, he had a fit!

"YOU CALL THIS MEAT! MY BUTT HAS MORE MEAT THAN THIS!"

At Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus, who has set cameras all over the world, was watching.

"It sure does Ryou-boy!" Pegasus said, taking a sip of his red-spritzer wine.

Back a school, Ryou chased the lunch lady with a butcher knife, complaining about real meat.

'Do you still wanna 'hang out' with him' Yami asked.

'**Yes!' **Yugi replied.

After school at Ryou's house, Yami was promptly invited in, but Yami saw pictures of him all over Ryou's room.

"What in the world?" Yami yelled.

"Hello, Pharaoh!" Ryou greeted, locking him in Yami in the room.

"OMR! You're gonna molest me aren't you?" Yami cried.

"What! No! I'm gonna take your puzzle!" Ryou said.

"And molest it?" Yami asked.

"NO! I'M NOT MOLESTING ANYBODY!" Ryou shouted.

"Wait," Yami paused "You sound familiar! Would your name be, 'Bakura'?"

"Yes it would!" Bakura replied.

"Aw crap," Yami said "Out of all the maniacs, I just had to run into you!"

"I'm not psychotic!" Bakura yelled "I'm gonna get that puzzle!"

"Not if I can help it!" Yami shouted, running for the window.

CRASH!

"Everybody always jump through that window!"

321Flashback end123

"At least that didn't end with craziness." Yami said.

"But you did get a glass shard right in the buttocks!"

"T.T Oh yeah…" Yami said "I couldn't sit for a week!"

123456789

Phoenix-Thanks to:

**Nmlssone**-Glad you're enjoying it!

**Paladin Dragoon**-Doesn't it suck though!

**AbhorsenSabriel87**-That'll be in my next chapter, okay?

**The Incredible Emo Kid**-I usually unplug what my sister listen to.

**Tk Macintosh**-Then more you shall get!

**Hellcasterkanrou**-I don't hate that many characters from the show! I just wish they'd show Rex and Weevil more often!


	5. HER!

Chapter 5-HER!

Yami smiled evilly and asked, "Do you guys remember Annalia?"

"ANNALIA?" Bakura and Marik screamed, hugging each other in fear. "Why did you even bring up that name?"

123Memory Flashback321

Malik happily typed on his computer on a Saturday morning. Marik kept looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"What'cha doin'?" Marik asked.

"Talking to my friend Anna (I'll shorten it)," Malik said, keeping his focus. "She's coming down here today."

"When?"

BOOM!

"Ohayou (**1**) Malik!" A ponytailed brunette girl with green eyes greeted with a mallet in her hand. "Which one of you suckers is Malik?"

O.o;; (Malik's reaction)

Malik pointed at Marik and she grabbed his leg, dragging him out of the door.

"We have some much to talk about," Anna said as Marik scraped the ground with his nails, trying to resist.

"HIKARI!" Marik screamed.

At Ryou's house

Marik busted through the door and closed it behind him, sweating and panting.

"BAKURA! HELP ME!" Marik screamed at his aibou's (**2**) sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Bakura asked, flipping through the channel.

"Is Malik after you mate?" Bakura asked.

"No," Malik said. "It's…"

BOOM!

Marik went flying across the room with the door as Anna entered. She threw the mallet over her shoulders smiling.

"Ryou-kun!" Anna greeted. "Long time, no see!"

"I'm not Ryou," Ryou said in an American voice. "He's Ryou. I'm his twin cousin from Ohio."

"SAY WHAT?" Bakura screamed.

"Today must be bishi-day because I've seen nothing BUT bishounens (**3**) today!" Anna said, dragging Marik and Bakura away.

"Have a great time!" Ryou saluted Bakura.

"NO!" Bakura growled, shaking away from Anna. "I WILL NOT BE SOME BOY TOY FOR SOME FANGIRL! GOT THAT?"

Anna's appearance began to change to Egyptian clothing, and darker hair with 'Spanish curls'.

"AYLA!" Bakura screamed.

"Who-la?" Marik asked, not realizing he just said hula.

"She's the spirit of the Millennium scales," Bakura explained.

"Ayla, Ayla, Ayla," Marik repeated, trying to see if he remembered her. "OH! Ayla the girl that was sacrificed and screwed us all over!"

Ayla took a grip of Marik's head and threw him at Bakura. Ryou could only watch.

"I DIDN'T SCREW ANYONE OVER YOU FRIGGIN' BLONDIE!" She screamed, sounding like Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist, with flames coming out of her mouth, wielding the mallet.

O.O

"TIME TO PULVERIZE!" She screamed, pummeling Marik and Bakura with the mallet.

123End Flashback321

"She gave me bruises EVERYWHERE!" Marik cried.

"She gave me a concussion!" Bakura cried.

532

Phoenix-Thanks to…

**Mog Knight**-Thanks for reviewing this and my other stories.

**Molly-Chan the Anime/Game fan**-Everything's kawaii somehow…O.o;;

**Koiyattsu**-Nice name!

**Alexandria Scherezade**-Hey! No poking!

**The Incredible Emo Kid**-IN CONTROL! IN CONTROL!

**Paladin Dragoon**-XD He must…

**AbhorsenSabriel**-Thank you for the whole idea. Sorry it took me so long to write this up! n.n


	6. The Final Memory

Chapter 6-The Final Memory…

Finally, after waiting so politely, the elevator began to move again. The yamis were so relieved, but they had to stretch like they were about to run track.

"Going for the gold," Atemu muttered to himself

"Hey," Marik said, "before we are captured, I'd like to bring up the time we melded the millennium items."

"Ah, yes…" Bakura spoke. "That was such a contradicting moment…"

123Memory Flashback321

It was a hot day in Egypt…especially when the town was set on fire, and the three yamis were in an underground tomb.

"So now with all our spirit and blood samples are spilled into these golden magical items, we must come up with a name," Atemu pronounced.

"Wait," Marik growled, "did you say 'blood sample?'"

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda overestimated the word 'sample.'"

It was true. Marik was barely hanging on to dear life when he held a cloth buried in blood to his arm.

"You cut near the vein, didn't you?" Bakura asked.

"…Yes," Marik grumbled.

"But anyway," Atemu ordered back on track, "we need names for these items! THEY SHALL BE A LEGACY!"

"Shut it," Bakura growled. "I, just as well as the both of you, know that we're gonna be founded by the unexpected. I'm probably gonna be found by a sane foreigner, Marik's gonna be found by a wuss, and Atemu is probably gonna be found by a midget."

"A midget?"

"That's a right, a midget!"

"And I'm gonna be found by a freak," a weird voice said.

Out of nowhere, a fat redheaded spirit appeared.

"Richard Simmons the first," Atemu growled, "for the last time, go back into the golden-weight-for-a-carrier!"

"I can't! Say it with me, NO I CAN'T!"

"Dammit," Bakura snarled, "I'M THROWING YOU TO HELL!"

Bakura picked up the golden weight and threw it into a pool of lava. He laughed as Marik and Atemu could only watch.

"I'LL BE BACK!"

"Why did I put that there?" Atemu asked himself.

"Wait!" Marik exclaimed. "I know! Why don't we call those things the Sennen items!"

"That sounds great," Atemu complimented, "but what if people want something different…I know, the Millenium Items!"

"Oh great, sounds wonderful, you pansy!"

"Shut it, you," Atemu snapped.

Suddenly, on the tomb floor, Marik dropped dead.

O.O;;

Bakura laughed his head off…until he backed up too for and fell into the lava pool.

Atemu stood there, looking cool until he was attacked by a Man-Eater Bug!

123End Flashback321

Finally, the three reached the bottom where they began to run like hell. An hour passed by the time they reached the country borderline.

"What should our European names be?" Marik asked.

"I always dreamed of being Bleach von Douche…" Bakura said.

"Hey, remember the time we were attacked by those American fangirls?" Atemu asked.

"Hey, remember that time Malik was gonna kill you for breaking his TV?" A voice so familiar spoke.

"MALIK!" Bakura screamed.

That's right. Malik was there for revenge! He started by lassoing the three yamis together.

"Fast and quick or slow and painful?" the hikari asked with Death rolling off his breathe.

"Fast please," Atemu suggested.

"SLOW IT SHALL BE!"

"That's not what I ordered, you bum!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before them. Out of the blue…well white, Malik's TV appeared.

"Tee?" Malik called his precious name.

Out of heaven, Ra screamed, "THERE'S NO HBO ON THAT THING!"

"STARZ BITCHES! STARZ!" Malik screamed back.

"Well guys," Atemu sighed, "we've learned something from this funny experience."

"What? That Malik loves the STARZ channel?" Bakura asked.

"Or that Malik will go against death wills?" Marik asked.

"No! That Europeans hate illegal immigrants, RUN!" Atemu screamed, picking his friends up and running with Malik and Tee following as bullets were raining from the sky.


End file.
